


Never, Ever

by mon-amour-eternel (cettevieestbien)



Series: kc drabbles [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anti-Salvatores, Codependency, Dystopia, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel, anti-Elena, judgements and condescensions, warnings refer to past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cettevieestbien/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: Damon cuts in, a thorn in her side from across the room (he’s at the bar, which is no shocker), “I have a better question. Why is Klaus stuck to your side like glue?”“It’s because they’re all that’s left,” Stefan supplies, like he knows everything and can answer for them. God, being alone with Klaus -- who always lets her speak, whenever she wants -- for so long has sheared her temper in half. She has no time for Stefan’s bullshit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803873) by [Cupcakemolotov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov). 



> Set in a nebulous time period after the originals are woken up, before the ball. Nothing else is going on in this au except that.
> 
> Also found on my tumblr.
> 
> EDIT: I forgot to put the inspired bit when I posted.

The whole gang is just enjoying a peaceful moment, trying to have fun for once. With Katherine locked up and the originals having a family moment (luckily free of violence), they have the time. The Salvatore Boarding House is a good place for their antics (though Damon does not agree), so the girls are running around pranking each other, playing games.

Bonnie exaggerates her chanting to sound extra spooky, aiming wiggling fingers towards Caroline and Elena. They giggle, shriek and run through the winding hallways, trying to be careful not to run into the brothers. If they catch the girls, they get a point; that would lead to their egos inflating even more than they already are, aka Caroline’s worst nightmare.

Well, Caroline does run into someone, and it isn't Matt (who is on their team against Bonnie and the Salvatores), or the brothers. It's...herself. A version of herself, more like, who has bags under her eyes for days, and hair that looks unwashed (something Caroline makes sure never happens; personal hygiene is important). Even weirder is the figure next to her -- a version of Klaus with scruffy hair and a stench of blood. Both of them are sweaty, and staring at her and the building around them incredulously. But the weirdest of all is that they're curled around each other, Klaus’s front pressed to her clone’s back. The weird couple is the spitting image of her and Tyler, except … not her and a Klaus clone.

Her shriek is instantaneous. There’s no time for her to stare at them, not when she needs either Bonnie or one of the brothers to help her with this seriously-above-her-pay-grade mess, asap.

Not!Klaus winces, while Not!Caroline glares. “Shut up!” She hisses, pressing further back into the evil man behind her. It causes a chain reaction of them touching each other. Not!Klaus rubs a hand down Not!Caroline’s arm, which she then clutches in her own.

Caroline, in utter shock at the way her clone is so close to the guy harassing them, bolts. She doesn’t look back to make sure she isn’t being followed.

She once again slams into someone, though this time it’s Damon. His hands land on her hips, and while any other day the thought of Damon touching her would have ready to stake him, she allows it. He looks slightly drunk and a mix of happy and concerned.

“What? What happened?” He demands.

She moves so he’s in standing with his back to the direction she came and she’s looking that way. “I was playing the game, and I ran into someone.”

“‘Someone?’ What the hell does that mean?” His sassy eyebrow jumps up in a classic Damon move.

She bursts, “I don’t know! All I know is that it’s a clone of me, and a clone of Klaus, and they’re all -- “

She cuts off abruptly, seeing the couple moving quickly down the hallway. Damon twists, and it feels like it’s just her and Damon (of all freaking people) against a dangerous unknown. It sucks.

“We can explain,” the clone of herself says, hands up. Klaus, still right behind her, has put on his innocent face -- the one that always spells danger for them. A part of her, a vampire part of her, sees it and knows it’s bullshit instantly.

Damon and Caroline share a look.

“Fine,” he says, and has her drag everyone to the living room. Yeah, there’s a good reason why she hates him.

 

* * *

 

 

Caroline decides that the younger of version of her is going to be called Barbie. She then decides that she has not actually missed Damon’s attitude, despite the years of wishing she could have it back. She also does not appreciate Stefan and Elena’s judgement, that she can feel from the loveseat Klaus dragged her into.

“Okay, so say it again,” Bonnie says for what must be the one-thousandth time. She’s sitting next to Elena, who has Matt on her other side. Stefan sits on the arm of the couch. It’s very clear where the divide is.

Caroline doesn’t roll her eyes but it’s a close thing. Klaus, pressed up against her, squeezes her hand in support. They’ve forbidden Klaus from speaking and will only listen to her; it’s a difficult story and he can’t help her because of these stupid baby versions of her friends. Every single one of the babies around her stare like she and Klaus are the freaks.

“After Silas and the others killed the dissidents in all the big cities, they went to all the hotbeds of supernatural and killed the vampires there, too. The werewolves were eradicated pretty early on, but the witches were kept alive to serve the vampires that were still alive. All of you were killed...very quickly. So I went with Katherine to New Orleans to find Klaus. Long story short, we met up, Katherine and the other originals were killed by the de Martel's, and we’ve been running ever since.” She breathes out heavily, feeling all the depression, stress, and anxiety of the world Davina sent them away from. The overwhelming helplessness that overcame her when Marcel killed Elijah, leaving them truly alone, and Klaus cried for hours.

“And then some witch sent you back in time,” Elena continues, not seeming to believe her. Barbie doesn’t either. In fact, none of them do.

Damon cuts in, a thorn in her side from across the room (he’s at the bar, which is no shocker), “I have a better question. Why is Klaus stuck to your side like glue?”

“It’s because they’re all that’s left,” Stefan supplies, like he knows everything and can answer for them. God, being alone with Klaus -- who always lets her speak, whenever she wants -- for so long has sheared her temper in half. She has no time for Stefan’s bullshit.

She can’t say anything, though, because Elena sighs in relief. “Thank god. I was scared you two were, like, together or something. If it’s just because there’s no one else, or no other vampires, then I guess it’s okay.”

“Are you suddenly our boss?” Klaus asks, leaning forward. Caroline leans back, burrowing a little closer. She can’t help it; she needs him intimately close.

Matt and Bonnie both rear back, ready to back down against this version of her. Stefan, Damon, and Elena, however, don’t back down. Barbie looks between everyone, unsure of what she could be adding to this.

“No, but  _ come on _ . Caroline would never, ever get with Klaus, of all people.” Elena does roll her eyes. “She knows better.”

Barbie adds, “I would  _ never  _ date Klaus,” with the appropriate venom in her voice of a person who feels what Elena Gilbert wants her to feel. Caroline wants to scoff and rolls her eyes and also kinda wants to rip Elena to shreds.

Klaus smirks. “For all of these ‘never’s, you’ll be shocked to find out it only took fifteen years. Now, we’re going to go see my siblings while you take in this revelation.” He stands, and doesn’t react when Caroline impulsively jumps on his back so he’ll carry her. There are so few pleasures in their life, that he allows her anything she wants. She’s the same way for him, which is why he’s always touching her. His wolf is so paranoid that she’ll be just gone one day, that he insists on it. She doesn’t mind, and in fact takes advantage of it.

She smirks smugly at the babies as Klaus walks them out. Barbie is flushed, eyeing Klaus. Later, she’s going to tell Klaus all about how he got her hook, line, and sinker even before the ball.


End file.
